The Muppets TV Series
The Muppets TV Series is the muppet show starting in 2019. It will have a total of 22 episodes. Plot After finding out Clifford made a secret new show in the abandoned theatre, to get revenge on The Muppets for leaving his and going back to the original, Kermit and the gang create The Muppet Show 2.0 to combat it. Time It is set between Muppets Most Wanted and The Muppets (2015) Characters Main characters *'Kermit the Frog', the host of The Muppet Show 2.0. *'Miss Piggy', Kermit's wife who's really feisty, mean and snooty. *'Fozzie Bear', a hated but also loved comedian. *'Gonzo', a famous magician who also works for The Muppets. *'Clifford', the host of The Clifford Show, who used to be a friend of The Muppets, but refused to leave his theater when The Muppets left it for Christmas (It's a Very Muppet Christmas). *'Animal', a crazy drummer. *'Rizzo the Rat', Clifford's old assistant in 'Muppets Tonight', who now works for Kermit, where he originally did. *'Pepe the King Prawn', a very shady muppet who left The Tonight Theater for Christmas, and refuses to go back there. *'Scooter', Kermit's 'gofer', who's now the official owner of The Muppet Theater due to his uncle's death. Clifford holds a deep patriot for him. *'Statler and Waldorf', two hecklers of The Muppets. *'Omi the Octopus', a TV manager who hates the rivalry. Recurring characters *'Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem', a band who performs for The Muppets. *'Scammer McCammer', the main antagonist who keeps switching sides. *'Crazy Harry', Scammer's assistant who just wants to blow both theatres up for firing him. *'Dr. Bunsen Honeydew', a lab owner and the host of 'Muppet Labs' in The Muppet Show 2.0. *'Beaker', Bunsen's lab assistant in The Muppet Show 2.0. *'Rowlf the Dog', a piano player of songs in 'The Muppet Show 2.0. *'Sam the Eagle', a TV critic who hates both shows. *'Camilla the Chicken', A chicken and Gonzo's girlfriend. *'Carilla the Chicken', Camilla's sister who has a crush on Gonzo. *'Swedish Chef', a chef who does sketches on The Muppet Show 2.0. *'Lew Zealand', a guy obessed with boomerang fish. *'Link Hogthrob', a forgotten muppet who joined Clifford promising he would treat him better. *'Johnny Fiama', one of the stars of The Clifford Show, who only joined Kermit temporarily for Christmas. *'Aliana Aughtany', Clifford's new assistant after Rizzo left him. *'Skeeter', Scooter's sister who now works for Clifford after Scooter got the theater. *'Sal Millenia', Johnny's best friend who always sticks by him. *'Nigel', the director of The Clifford Show, who is really annoyed by the rivalry. *'The City Crogin', Big Mean Carl's cousin after he ate himself. *'Dr. Phil Van Neuter', a crazy scientist in The Clifford Show. *'Uncle Deadly', the host of 'Deadly Stuff' in The Muppet Show 2.0. *'Bobo the Bear', the assistant to Uncle Deadly in 'Deadly Stuff'. *'Walter', Kermit's assistant and a big Muppet fan who hates the rivalry. *'Beauregard', a janitor who got fired by Kermit and goes to work for Clifford. Minor characters *'Marvin Suggs', a criminal who killed some fluffy things. He is seen in prison in 'Let's Get Taxes'. *'Bobby Benson', another prison inmate who was arrested in the aftermath of Muppets Most Wanted. *'Dr. Julius Strangepork', a scientist who got captured by Scammer. *'Robin the Frog', Kermit's nephew who leaves both sides. *'Simon the Snowman', the snowman in It's a Very Muppet Christmas who secretly works for The Moopets. *'Andy and Randy Pig', Miss Piggy's nephews who are thought to work for Clifford but actually work for The Moopets. *'Mildred Huxtetter', the wife of late George the Janitor, who works for The Moopets. *'Miss Poogy & The Moopets', characters who run an illeagal show. Episodes 1. Episode 101: The First Show 2. Miss Piggy's Force 3. Cost Me Money 4. The Octopus 5. Let's Get Taxes! 6. Sooing the Muppets 7. Unsure 8. No Janitor 9. Death of a Janitor 10. Costing Your Thingz 11. Gonzo's Affair 12. Blame It All On Me 13. A Muppet Christmas 14. Monkeys on Fire 15. Done the Hat 16. Suzzeny 17. Sleep 'Til You Die 18. New Acting Job 19. Crushing Kermit 20. The Homock That Is Waldorf 21. The Moopets 22. Showz Sudden End Recurring skits The Muppet Show 2.0 *Gonzo's Stunts *Muppet Labs *Swedish Chef *Rizzo and Pepe's Present Pot *Deadly Stuff *Manorism The Clifford Show *Tales from the Vet *The City Crogin *Link in Space *Crazy Clifford *Band of Manor Category:TV Shows Category:2019 Category:Muppet tv shows